Aftermath
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: Sequel to Second Time Around. The two devil hunters are now charged with the survival of the human race in a world turned hell on earth. Can they save the human existence from the demons?
1. Prologue

Aftermath

Prologue

The most basic human instinct is survival. The most basic demonic instinct is killing. When the two meet, they form an iron will that refuses to quit. They both have it. They will both need it. They were warned. This would never be over.

October 15, 2009 – Biological weaponry containing the new and feared DCX1.0 virus is detonated in the earth's atmosphere. Toxic dust and fumes lay across the planet like a suffocating blanket. Humans that inhale with the dust and fumes are rendered brain dead, unable to function. There are few quarantine zones.

October 28, 2009 – Military intelligence learns the attack was perpetrated by surviving demons living amongst society in human form. A perfect virus, containing demon blood, liquids from removed brain tumors, and other neuro-toxic materials harmful to the human brain. Artificial parasites form as a result of this mixture. Demon spirits were still able to enter earth despite the gates being closed, able to shift through breaks in the dimensions between hell and earth. They were harmless, unable to attack humans. Attempts to possess humans failed. The human mind was too strong to be possessed. The surviving demons were given there orders. Construct this virus to render humans brain dead, making them perfect hosts form the demon spirits living on earth. Infection rate is read at 97.87% of the entire human population. The demons quickly posses infected humans before they die, reactivating their brain cells with their demon life force. The demons begin to wipe the rest of humanity from the earth, shaping it into a permanent outpost of hell.

November 9, 2009 – Military intelligence learns the radioactive storm is over. It is estimated that only 0.51% of the human population remains. Of them, they know of two containing both human and demon blood. A man and a woman, reportedly husband and wife. They were not with each other, though. One in a quarantine zone in western Alaska the other in a quarantine zone in southern California. People in quarantine zones are instructed to meet up with those from other quarantine zones at halfway points. They need to come together. They need to fight this demonic contamination.


	2. Meeting Up

UPDATE: OK, as per request by vader, I need to spice up my sex scenes. Apparently they're losing the juice. I'll start with this one.

Meeting Up

The convoy was stopped. They were scattered into the mountain range. The demons were out on the hunt. If they even got the slightest scent of human flesh, they would tear them apart. She wasn't going to wait. Her rifle was fixed upon the largest of the group. She could see them perfectly, her eyes sharp, honed in this dark wilderness. Though there was always a sky full of nothing but clouds, she still couldn't decifer when or not it would rain. It would be nice if she had it. The sound of her shots would be drowned out a little. No matter, she had to do it now. She pulled back on the trigger, sending the .50 caliber round right through the demon's temple, dropping it instantly. Hearing the gunshot, the other demons looked to the mountain range to investigate. They couldn't tell where the shot came from. Before they could start moving again, another shot pierced two of them. One of the demons saw the flash, and made a dead sprint to the mountains, the others following.

"Shit." she whispered to herself, knowing her position had been given away. "Get ready." she warned the others with her. They were armed only with shotguns and hunting rifles. It would have to do. She got a few more shots off, taking out four of them before they leaped to where she was posted. She dropped her rifle and withdrew her pistols, unloading on the airborne demons. The others followed her example, blasting what they could. Just as it seemed they were holding them off, another group came rushing in from the east. All but one tore the others to shreds, as another leaped at Lady. She landed four shots to it's abdomen, but as it fell, it struck her on the shoulder, sending her toppling down to the cold ground below, her head bouncing off a rock. She was knocked on conscious. A couple of hours later, she awoke to see her groups remains in a bloody pile of bones. She heard the sounds of gunshots above, mixed in with the cries of dying demons. She looked over to where she was perched to see a quickly moving flash of crimson and platinum, slicing up demons left and right. Her heart rose at this sight.

"Could it really be him?" she thought to herself. Her moment of tranquility was interrupted by another flying demon, poised to land on her and take her life. She reached for her guns, but they weren't with her.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

But before the demon could land, it was sent flying backwards by a barrage of led. She whipped her head around to see him standing there. Her husband. Her Dante.

"Lady!" he yelled in an overjoyed manner.

"Dante!" she yelled in the same way.

They shared a warm, vice-like embrace. They hadn't seen each other in months.

"Oh my God, I thought I'd never see you again!" Dante said, grabbing the back of Lady's hair. He never wanted to let her go again. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

A few days before the virus was released, Dante had gone on a business trip with Morrison. He and Lady had killed a group of surviving demons in Northern California, and went to collect the pay in Seattle. He sent Lady back to a hotel in Southern California to enjoy the rest of her time there. As they both learned of the impending attacks, they and everyone around them were instructed to evacuate to quarantine zones nearest to them. Dante's was in northwestern Alaska, where the climate was too cold for the virus to have any effect. Lady moved farther south into California, near the Mexican border, where the virus was not present. The detonations in the atmosphere would only spread so many miles. After months of waitin then moving, Dante and Lady were finally reunited in the Sierra Nevada Mountains.

"How did you get here?" Lady asked.

"They just told us to keep moving south after the storm was over." Dante replied.

The group he was with consisted mostly of Russians who fled the motherland to Alaska, where they would be safe. One Dante had grown quite trustworthy of was an old man named Serge Marenkov, a former soldier of the old Red Army. Though he was a reliable fighter, Dante was very annoyed by his butchered knowledge of the English language.

"They're now all dead, Dante, no demon left kill." he began.

"How many men did we lose?" Dante asked.

"No many... Oh..." Serge began, seeing Lady. "You must be Lady. Zis man has told me much about you. He not exagerate your beauty, I see, nor fighting spirit."

Lady got a nice smile out of his words. "Yes, that's me. And you are?"

"This is Serge," Dante said before Serge could. "He's one of the Russians that came over to Alaska to escape the virus."

"Yes, my comrades and I just escape with lives. Nice to finally meet you, Lady." Serge extended his hand to Lady.

"You too." Lady said. "Oh, man." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You alright, babe?" Dante said.

"Yeah, my head just hurts from that fall."

"Here," Serge said, pulling out a bottle. "Take swig of zis. Make headache go away fast."

Lady took the bottle that read, "Mstinskaya Russian Vodka." Not minding about the taste, Lady took a mighty swig from the bottle, coughing hard after she swallowed.

"Oh, wow!" Lady said. "That shit's intense!"

"Tell me about it." Dante said. "That's what we have for pain medication."

"Where we go, Dante?" Serge asked.

"Briggs said that we need to move southeast. I think he might have an idea about setting up a base camp."

Marcus Briggs was a former Brigadier General in the United States Army, and the man in charge of the evacuation of all citizens in Seattle to Alaska. Though he was the leader of Dante's group, he knew Dante was his best weapon, and did what he had to not to irritate him.

"Isn't Area 51 in that direction?" Lady asked.

"I think so. If we can get there, we'll have plenty of weapons and ammo to take care of these bastards." Dante replied.

"I believe they have planes." Serge said. "We find other survivors, yes?"

"Yeah," Lady said. "Wouldn't they have some bombs, too?"

"You'd have to ask Briggs. He knows more about it than I do." Dante said. "Let's get moving. We need to get to the base before dark."

"It always facking dark!" Serge complained.

"And you're always 'facking' talking! Just shut up and move." Dante ordered "Lady, is anyone left in your group?"

"No, just some food and supplies down below." Lady replied.

"Hey Briggs!" Dante shouted down to the general. "Get some guys on those trucks. They have some shit we could use."

"Oh, I guess _I'm _not in charge anymore?" Briggs said coldly.

Dante responded by rolling his eyes and walking away with Lady.

Twenty-four miles and three hours later, the group found themselves just outside of the military base formerly known as Area 51. But just as the group feared, it was overrun with demons.

"Fuck." Briggs said. "This ain't gonna' be easy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dante said with a smirk. It was Briggs' turn to roll his eyes.

"OK, so guns blazing, balls out, storm the fucking gates and fuck shit up?" Lady asked.

Dante looked over the base in extreme thought. "Well, that looks good on paper, but we need to keep as many men alive as possible."

"True statement." Briggs said. "Split the group in half. Send one to the rear and one to the left. Those look like their weakest points."

After the two groups got into position, Briggs gave the order to advance. The men jumped over the walls and began to fire upon the demons, leaving the women, children supplies outside, protected. Lady was the lone exception. She started her attack with a shot from Kalinna Ann, which struck a cluster of explosive barrels, incinerating a group of charging demons. Dante wasted no time in carving up as many demons as he could, while Serge and Briggs manned an M1A1 Abrams. They were greatly successful in eradicating most of the demons in the central compound. Dante and Lady together looked like a beautiful flowing essence of death among the demons. The way both of them moved and killed the demons with the slightest effort astounded the others watching, which is why some of them got blindsided and killed. No matter, the mission was looking to be a success. But as the last of the demons fell, a gargantuan of a demon replaced them all, uprooting its self from the ground.

"Holy shit!" one of the surviving men said.

Briggs fired a shot at one of the demon's knees, bringing it down to size. It came at a cost, though. The demon turned it's attention to the tank, and Serge hauled ass out of it like it was his job. Briggs stayed and tried to get another shot off, but before he could, the demon crushed the tank with it's massive fist, killing Briggs in the process.

"Briggs!" Serge yelled.

Lady fired a shot with Kalinna Ann at the demon's other knee, rendering it unable to walk. Dante seized the oppurtunity, avoiding the demons monstrous swipes and slicing up his chest. After a few minutes of spilling the demon' blood, Dante walked away, presuming he had achieved victory, exhausted. The demon began to stir again, though, and Dante couldn't believe it.

"God, why can't these pricks just fucking die?" he complained.

Before he could act, he heard a roaring engine coming from the main gate, along with a stereo system blasting Hits From The Bong by Cypress Hill. Lady looked over, seeing a large truck that looked awfully familiar.

"You've got to be kidding me." she said.

The truck ran full speed into the demon's head, squashing it like a bug, splattering blood all over the windshield. Dante almost fell over with laughter when he saw who got out of the truck.

"WOOOOOOO! I'M FUCKIN' DRUNK... AND HIGH AS HELL!" said Mike Matthews, in his always charming western Pennsylvanian accent. "Hey, look at you two. Still alive and together after all this shit."

"Mike!" Lady yelled

"Jesus Christ, man, how the hell did you get here?" Dante said, still laughing.

"Dude, I've seriously been on like a two week burn run just traveling across the fucking country looking for survivors. There is NO ONE left, contents of the bed of my truck are gas, guns and ammo, and I've got some good booze and some good weed in the cab. Please tell me we're staying here!"

"Yeah, this is our new base. How'd you survive?" Dante asked.

"You'll never believe this, but I was with a group of scientists studying the growth patterns of marijuana under water. The shit didn't get to us there."

"Oh my God." Lady said, shaking her head. "Only you."

"Where are those 'scientists'?" Dante asked.

"They all got killed by the demons. Same with Luigi and the mob. They're all dead, too."Mike said.

"How about Patty?" Lady asked.

"No clue. She wasn't in town when the infection hit. Her mom's dead though. Got infected."

"Damn, I hope she's alright." Lady said.

"Don't worry babe. Patty's too stubborn to let something like this take her down." Dante said with a smile.

The new base camp was a very merry site to see. Everyone celebrating their victory, despite the loss of their commander. While they all sat outside drinking and smoking until they passed out, Dante and Lady had snuck into one of the buildings away from everyone else. They had to make up for some serious lost time. They were, after all, both half breeds, and had the burning need to mate. Dante already had Lady pressed up against the wall of the dimly lighted room they were in. His breath was hot, anxious, eager. Lady's was the same, unable to wait any longer for what she hadn't felt in months. They wasted no time in removing each others clothes, sweating all over each other, over heated with lust and desire. Dante slid off Lady's skirt and panties first, running his hands up her creamy white thighs, making her gasp. She was so sensitive. Lady fumbled Dante's zipper open and dropped his pants and boxers, Dante kicking them off of his ankles. They literally ripped off each others tops, leaving them completely bare in the tiny room. Dante had sunk his teeth into the crook of Lady's neck, earning a pleased yelp from her as he squeezed her bare ass. His penetration of Lady's extremely tight walls almost caused Lady to pass out, as Dante began to thrust his rock hard cock deep into Lady's valley, now sucking greedily on her perky breasts. Lady was crying out lead in pleasure, gasping for the hot steamy air that had formed in the small room. Dante was moaning rather loudly as well, for he hadn't had this feeling for the same amount of time as first orgasm hit both of them rather quickly, but Dante wasn't ready to stop, nor was Lady. They fell to the floor, Dante on top of Lady. He resumed his fast humping, forcing Lady to wrap her legs around his waist, her fresh cum serving as an excellent lubricant for Dante's shaft. Lady did as much as she could to grind her hips into Dante to much his fast, forceful thrust, but she was so lost in her ecstasy, she thought she would black out at the pleasure. Lady had her nails dug firmly into Dante's back, as she arched her back and cried out Dante's name as the second orgasm hit her. Hearing that and feeling more warm wetness around him, Dante shot his second load deep into Lady, falling on top of her as he finished. They both layed there, sweating like pigs, breathing heavily. After a few moments of catching his breath, Dante got up, pulling Lady with him, and forced her face against the wall. Lady knew what was coming, as she braced herself and bucked up her ass for Dante. He entered fast, and wasted no time in hurrying his forceful pace. Lady continually tossed her head back, loving the feeling she was getting from Dante. He was squeezing her breasts the whole time, pinching her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. The third orgasm caused Lady's wetness to spill to the floor, mixing in with the sweat and steam, as she cried harder, faster, please! Dante didn't know if he could, but, then again, he could do anything for his Lady. Dante hasted his pace even further, as he sunk three fingers into Lady's leaking pussy, kissing the back of her neck all the while. He pumped both his fingers and his dick until Lady hit yet another orgasm, Dante not following too far behind.

"OH, DANTE!" she yelled loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

Dante rested himself against Lady. They were both soaked in sweat, stinking of fresh sex.

"God, have I missed you." Dante breathed into Lady's ear.

"You too." Lady replied.

They collapsed on top of each other to the floor and fell off into some much needed rest.

Sorry for the late update. So many chapters for college. Seriously like three per night. Eww. Rate and Review!


	3. The Hunt

I'm slow than a mother fucker. Need to quit chillin in my bros basement playin call of duty and listening to steve miller band. That is quite the combo, though. Along with some pizza siena.

The Hunt

Rain fell from buckets in the sky the next day. Everyone was hung over from the night of celebration, and really didn't even want to move. Dante and Lady had made their way outside to see some of them cooking breakfast.

"Man, my back hurts." Dante said. "Fucking concrete floor."

"I know. I'm having trouble walking." Lady responded.

"Yeah, that's _probably _because of me." Dante laughed.

"Hmm, I was thinking along the lines of definitely." Lady replied with a smile.

Mike was attempting to stay dry under a small tarp with an even smaller skillet. He had just got done flipping up some buttermilk pancakes, and was drowning them with maple syrup.

"Mornin' Mike," Dante began. "I see you decided to have some pancakes with your syrup this morning."

"Yeah, you know how I do." Mike replied. "Hey, does anyone else smell that?"

"Smell what?" Lady asked.

"Earth. It smells like shit." Mike said.

"Really?!" Dante said. "Wow, we didn't know it stunk til' you brought it up, Mike. Come to think of it, it smells like a turd wrapped in burnt hairs swimming in a pool of taint juice in this world, doesn't it?"

"Oh, that's hot, babe." Lady laughed

The rest of the camp was beginning to stir, all hung over with splitting head aches.

"Fucking pussies." Mike said. "Can't party for shit. Hell, before you know it, they'll be lying on top of each other naked in front of little kids!" Mike started laughing out loud, while Lady blushed a beet red face.

"You're never gonna' let that go, are you?" Dante asked, irritated.

"Nope!" Mike said. "So, what's the plan, chief? We gonna' make any moves today?"

"Maybe. I saw a radio tower up on that hill a little to the east. We might be able to contact others in the surrounding area if we can get to it." Dante said.

"If there are any others. I know that everyone I was with is dead." Lady said.

"Yeah, and I bet getting there won't be any cake walk." Mike said.

"Fuck that, we're staying right where we are. If you wanna' go get yourselves killed, be my guest." said Lance Veres, who was listening in on the conversation.

"And since when are you in charge, Lance?" Dante snapped.

"Since Briggs got killed, that's when. I'm also ex military."

"Yeah, and by the sounds of things, you're current little bitch." Mike said.

"More like current smart." Lance said.

"No, current little bitch sounds about right." Lady said.

"Fuck you, cunt!"

Dante grabbed Lance by the throat and held him up off the ground to his level. "You talk to my wife like that again, I'll kill you." he threw Lance to the ground. "If you want to stay here like a pussy and wait for the next attack, go ahead. We're getting to that radio tower."

"Yeah, so run along and go play tiddly winks with the other little girls... fag." Mike added.

Lance decided to take his leave. Mike took a long drag on his cigarette, deciding to quote Stand By Me.

"'Nothing like a smoke after a meal.' ' Yeah, I cherish these moments.'"

Dante knew the movie. It was one of his favorites during his adolescence.

"Pile of shit has a thousand eyes!" he added.

Mike drew a wide grin, and got up to clean up after his breakfast.

"Have they figured out how to unlock the doors yet?" he asked.

"No. The only door they got open is the one to the ammunition depot." Lady replied.

"Well, I guess if we could only have one open, that'd be the best one." Dante added.

"OK. Just let me know when you guys are ready to roll." Mike said.

"Alright." Dante replied, walking away with Lady.

Night once again fell on the camp, rainy with thunderstorms as always. Dante, Lady, Mike, Serge and a few others were driving a truck up to the radio tower. The darkness of night served as some sort of security. It was harder for demons in the open to spot them.

"How long this drive take?" Serge asked, probably for about the twentieth time.

"Serge, I swear to God, if you say one more thing I'm punching you in the face." Dante warned.

Serge decided not to find out if he was bluffing or not. The truck came to a stop where it was too dangerous to continue it up the trail. The tower was still about a mile up the hill.

"Oh, this sucks." complained Mike. "I'm not trying to exercise, man. Can't I just chill here and guard the truck?"

"Mike, you are seriously the laziest person I've ever met." snapped Dante.

"Fuck you, man! My leg's still fucked up!"

"Oh, poor baby!" Dante said. "Come back to me when you get stabbed in the heart with your own sword, then we'll sit down and have a talk."

The group hiked up the rocky trail to the radio tower and it's control building. The top of the hill overlooked the river that flowed back south to the camp. They'd at least have a good source of drinking water.

"OK," Dante began. "I'm gonna' check this out. Keep an eye out for any demons."

Serge nodded, and Dante entered the room. There was a small box with a microphone, along with some nobs. It was set to all area FM frequencies, as Dante flipped the switch.

"This is a message to any survivors who can hear the sound of my voice. If you need shelter and security, come to Area 51. There is a camp of us stationed there. We have food, weapons, and medicine."

"Dante, get out here!" Mike yelled.

Dante walked back outside to see a legion of demons coming at a dead sprint towards them.

"Mike, take the group and get back down to the truck. I'll handle this."

"Yeah, if by handle you mean get fucking slaughtered!" Mike protested.

"Just go. If any of you die, I'll never hear the fucking end of it."  
"Alright. Here, take this." Mike threw Dante his back pack. Inside were a few sticks of dynamite. "Just incase."

Mike and the others went behind the building and down an alternate trail to try and avoid any others. Dante stood there, Rebellion withdrawn, ready to kill. He was surprised when he saw someone who didn't go with them. Who else but Lady.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of here!" he ordered.

"I don't think so, babe. For all those times you had my back, it's about time I have yours." Lady said.

Dante smiled. His wife was as much a fighter, a warrior as he was. They stood there, Ebony and Ivory, ready to destroy the brutes. The first wave was met with a shot from Kalinna Ann, as they tumbled back down the hill aflame. Dante jumped down to greet the next, with a rhythmic slashing of his sword, sending demon limbs flying all over the hill. Lady shot what Dante wasn't getting, as the demons push began to weaken. More waves came, and Dante decided to use his pistols in conjunction with Lady's to take out the rest. After a few more minutes of dodging and shooting, they finally vanquished the last of the demons. They were exhausted, both breathing heavily, knelt over.

"Damn. There had better be some new faces at the camp after this." Dante said.

"Agreed. Well, looks like we have quite the walk back to camp." Lady said, noticing the truck was gone.

"Goddamn you Mike!" Dante yelled.

Just then, Dante caught more moving shadows out of his eye. One last enormous wave of demons were bolting up the hill, and Dante and Lady could barely stand.

"Fuck." Lady said.

Dante got out the dynamite and set the timer for ten seconds.

"Time to go." he said, grabbing Lady and taking her to the ledge overlooking the river.

"Wait! Dante I can't! I'm afraid of heights!" Lady pleaded.

"Time to learn to fly, babe." Dante said. He landed a quick kiss, and grabbed Lady and jumped into the river, leaving behind a large explosion and the sound of dying demons. Once in the water, Dante quickly located Lady and brought her up to the surface, the current so fortunately taking them in the direction of Area 51.

"Just relax, babe! It's OK, we're fine! Just kick your feet." Dante said.

Lady obeyed, and began to swim without the support of Dante. They would need to float as much as they could, because it was a good twenty minutes back to the camp.

After the wild river ride ended, Dante and Lady got out of the river and began to walk back into the camp. The soaking wet couple were immediately greeted by Lance.

"So, you two did make it, huh?"

"Oh, don't look so happy, Lance." Dante snapped.

"Actually, I am. A few more people came. Said they heard a radio broadcast. Good job."

"Well, then thanks." Dante said.

"Oh yeah, and there was a little girl who was looking for you. Said she heard your voice."

"Patty!" Lady said.

Dante and Lady began running towards the center of the camp. Their hopes were confirmed. Patty was lying asleep next to the fire, all bundled up in blankets.

Dante was overjoyed. He decided to let her sleep, though. He was so happy she was safe."Thank God."

Wow. Good thing this took me like 5 days to write. Fuck school. It sucks ass. Rate and Review.


	4. Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

Seems like people are getting excited about the story now. I best get my big ass to work.

Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

More rain. What else was new? Well, it was accompanied by some extremely loud thunderstorms that morning. Dante and Lady were already awake, and were waiting on Patty to get up. They were so excited she was there. They couldn't have said the same for the rest of the people in the camp. They all seemed down, but they had reason to be. Earth was slowly becoming the seventh circle of hell, and every where the eye could see was a constant reminder of that. Dante walked by where Mike was sleeping to see him passed out in a chair. He pulled out Ebony and shot it right next to Mike's head, causing him to jump up with a loud, "What the fuck?!"

"Nap times over, dip shit. We got work to do today." replied Dante.

"Yeah, I guess the casual 'Hey Mike, wake up' would just be TOO DAMN SIMPLE FOR YOU!"

"Well, sit here and cry about it, pussy." Dante said with a shit eat grin.

Mike lit a cigarette and began walking over with Dante to see Lady. She was sitting next to the still slumbering Patty. Poor girl. She must have been exhausted.

"Man, she's still out, huh?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda' worried." Lady said.

"Don't be. She's just tired as hell."

Patty began to stir with the conversation, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Dante and Lady smiling.

"Hey kiddo." Lady said.

Patty immediately gave Dante and Lady a hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys!" she yelled.

"I thought we lost ya', squirt." Dante added.

Patty truly couldn't have been any happier. Since her mother was now dead, Dante and Lady were the only family she had left.

"Oh this is just a Kodiak moment." Mike laughed.

Lance walked over from one of the buildings.

"Hey, I got something for you guys to do later." he said.

"Why the hell does it always have to be us? Is everyone else in this camp worthless?" Mike snapped.

"No, but you three are my best fighters. And we need to keep the rest here to guard the base."

"OK, what do we have to do?" Dante asked.

"This morning we heard some noises come from one of the buildings. We blew the door down with our last explosives to see what it was. There was a radio inside."

"Oh, so glad we hiked up a fucking mountain and jumped off of a cliff for the other one." Lady said.

"It wasn't like we knew." Lance said. "Anyway, the radio transmission came from a group of survivors from Texas. They heard your transmission from the tower."

"So we have to go get em', right?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, But they're a few hours from Nevada. They'll radio us when they get to Las Vegas. You guys just pick them up and bring them back here."

"I'm sure there'll be more to it than that." Dante said.

He was right. Las Vegas had not been visited yet, and Dante was certain it was a nest for demons. A lot of buildings, which meant a lot of hit and run attacks. Demons were, after all, experts in guerilla warfare.

Night had already fallen once the radio transmission finally came through. Dante, Lady, Mike and Serge took a truck into Las Vegas. The city was completely barren. Not one sign of life. They traveled to the southern most part of the city, where Lance told them to go. Once there, they didn't see anything. After waiting about ten minutes, Dante was already growing impatient.

"Damn it, where the fuck are these people?" he complained.

"I not know." Serge said. "Lance say they be here."

They were all sitting on top of the truck, just waiting. There was a very disturbing feeling, though. The city felt like a giant graveyard. The smell of dead bodies permeated the air. Lady finally spotted a group of moving objects coming from the main road in the south. After a few minutes, the group finally made it to the truck.

"So, you're the guys from Texas, huh?" Mike asked.

No answer.

"Or are you from Mexico? No habla Ingles?"

Still, no answer.

Dante and Lady placed their hands on their guns, ready for the worst. And what was coming would be the worst. The group of humans suddenly shifted into a group of demons, and were joined my more that flew down from the surrounding buildings. It was a fucking trap. Serge was instantly decapitated by one that jumped down, and the remaining three withdrew their weapons, spraying all that surrounded them. Dante and Lady were holding their own to know surprise, but what shocked them as they fought was how well Mike was doing. After watching how easily Dante and Lady killed the demons, Mike had picked up on a few things. Two simple rules: Don't stop moving, don't stop shooting. After awhile, the task of fending off the horde of demons was growing tiresome. They were able to move closer, forcing Dante and Lady to use Rebellion and Kalinna Ann. They were hacking up the remaining demons with ease, but Mike began to struggle. He didn't have a close quarters weapon, so his movement had to keep him alive. After a few more minutes, the three finally took down all of the demons.

"Someone has some serious fucking explaining to do." Dante said, gasping for air. He caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was moving fast from on of the buildings, coming down to land near Lady. It had a rather large pole in it's grasp. Dante quickly moved to push Lady out of the way. He succeeded, but not in getting himself out of the way after wards. A tall, lanky demon had stuck a gigantic pike right through Dante's heart, nailing him to a nearby building. Dante felt a sharp pain run through his body that he had never felt before.

"Dante!" Lady yelled. Mike sprayed the demon with his remaining bullets, sending it dead to the ground. Lady was already trying desperately to remove the spear from Dante, but it was no use. It was wedged in. Blood spewed from Dante's wound, and he felt himself begin to fade. Was this really it? Was this how his life would end? It certainly felt that way. He began to grow cold, his pulse was weakening. His shivers and gasps for air brought tears to Lady's eyes.

"Dante, just hang on. We'll get you out of here. Mike, help me!"

Mike ran over and did his best to remove the spear, but again, it wouldn't budge.

"Dante, come on. You're gonna' make it. This is nothing." Lady said.

Dante gave no response. He had a glassy, far away look in his eyes. Lady burst into tears. She didn't want this to be goodbye.

"Please Dante! Don't leave me! Dante, please!"

Her tears crashed around Dante, as he summoned his last bit of strength.

"Lady..." he said in a weak, raspy voice. "Take this." He took Ebony and Ivory from their holsters, and handed them to Lady. She took them, with deep regret that this was the reason she was.

"I love you, Lady." Dante breathed.

"I love you too, Dante." Lady said, still crying.

Dante's head fell forward. His pulse was gone, along with his breathes. He was a sheet of ice. He was gone.

"Dante! No!" Lady yelled. She was bawling uncontrollably. She struck Dante's chest with her fists, hoping that he would wake, but that was only a dream now. She could now only embrace him for one last time. Mike took the gold cross that hung around his neck, and began to pray.

"Our father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation. But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

Lady still hadn't left Dante. Mike spotted another wave of demons coming just from the horizon.

"Lady," he said. "We have to go. There's more. Come on."

he had to pull her away. She was still bawling, unable to comprehend what had happened. They got in the truck and headed back to Area 51, leaving Dante there, crucified against the building.

Mike drove quickly back to camp. He pulled the truck next to the ammunition depot, and was instantly greeted by Patty. Lady just sat in the truck, still crying.

"Hey Lady!" Patty said excited, but got no response. She noticed that Lady was crying. "What's wrong? Where's Dante?"

Mike had never had to explain to someone that their friend was dead. It was the scariest thing he had ever experienced.

"Patty..." he began as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He took one deep breath. "Dante's dead."

Patty's happy expression turned into a blank, dead stare. She had to do a double take to understand if she had heard Mike correctly.

"No he's not." she tried to convince herself. "Dante can't die. He's too tough. Isn't he?"

Mike couldn't answer. Patty instantly beagn bawling her eyes out at Mike's facial expression, and threw her arms around him. Lady had finally gotten out of the truck, and also went over to receive a hug from Mike. They were all in shock, unable to comprehend that Dante was really dead. He was the strongest person any of them had ever known, and now he was gone.

"Shit! Demons!" one of the tower guards said at the sight of the moving army that was coming towards the camp.

"At ease." Lance said.

One human shaped demon with an axe cam to the gate, where he was greeted by Lance. Mike was watching, absolutely stunned at what he was seeing.

"Is he dead?" Lance asked.

"Yes." the demon responded. "We passed his body on the way. He's still stuck to a building as we speak. Where's the woman?"

Lance motioned two of his soldiers to grab Lady and bring her to the demon. She was unable to fight, still weak after the battle.

"What the hell are you doing Lance?!" Mike yelled.

"Making a trade." Lance replied. "In exchange for setting up Dante to die and giving Lady to the demons, we're granted immunity from the demons."

It was all orchestrated by Lance.

"You son of a bitch!" Mike yelled as he sprinted towards Lance. Lance responded by pulling out his .357 and shooting Mike in the chest. Mike fell to the ground, blood spitting from his wound. He could only give Lance his deadliest glare.

"Mike!" Lady yelled as she was brought to the demon.

"Hmm. She is a fine specimen. I'm sure my master will love her." it said.

"Do whatever you want with her. You just stay the hell away from my camp, OK?"

The demon responded with a smile, and drove his axe deep into Lance's chest.

"So sorry to tell you this..." it began. "But my master gave me specific orders to leave no humans in this camp alive. So, I kind of fucked you over. No hard feelings. It's just business."

The demon pulled his axe from Lance's chest and locked his head off. It then motioned to the army of demons behind him.

"Slaughter them all." it ordered, as it grabbed Lady by the hair and took her away.

"Lady!" Patty screamed, standing over a now dead Mike. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her when the demons entered the gate. She was able to jump the wall after getting to a roof of one of the buildings. She ran north, hearing the screams of pain from the dying members of the camp. She was alone. Cold. She had nobody left. This was truly now hell on earth.

O_o. You didn't see THAT shit coming, did you? Rate and Review! Next chapter will be her soon, so be patient.


	5. Gas Guns And Alcohol

U THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THIS... THIS BURGER-LESS ASS MOTHERFUCKIN... LOW RATE ASS BURGER KING?! THIS IS THE ONLY FUCKING BURGER KING IN AMERICA AIN'T GOT NO GODDAMN WHOPPERS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YA'LL?! best video everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Gas Guns And Alcohol

The rain drops hit his nose. His eyes fluttered open looking up at the sky, the sharp pain in his chest instantly waking him up further. Mike was in a daze. He thought he was dead. He was just sleeping. The bullet had just missed his heart. He was surrounded by dead bodies. There were no survivors in the camp. He instantly thought about Patty.

"Patty!" he muffled, the hole in his chest still spitting little bits of blood.

He decided to find a pair of scissors from the supplies and wedge the bullet out. After a few minutes of ripping through the supplies, he found a rusty old pair that looked as if they couldn't cut a piece of paper. They would have to do, though. He quickly stuck the scissors into his solar plexus, and began ripping at the small hunk of metal stuck inside. After a few painful moments, he finally lodged the bullet from his chest. He then went over to his truck, where he found a bottle of Jim Beam. After a mighty swig, he poured some of it on his open wound. He had to cover his scream of pain in case any more demons were still around.

"FUCK!" he mumbled.

After the pain subsided, he found what food he could to replenish himself. A few loafs of bread and some hot dogs. He devoured them quickly, and his dizziness began to fade. He took a can of gas from the bed of his truck and began to fill it up. He didn't find Patty amongst the bodies, so he figured she may have escaped. He knew she was a smart girl, so if she did escape, she most likely went north, away from the demons. He wasn't going to take any chances though, so he grabbed a few guns from the ammo depot, along with a nice sized quantity of bullets. After gathering up whatever he could, Mike left the base and headed north.

Patty was damn near total exhaustion. Her tiny legs took her as far away from the base as they could. She was cold. Afraid. The rain falling from the darkness made it hard to see. Hard to hear. Though there weren't as many demons up north, the cries of people being torn apart by demons echoed across the land. Patty heard some low growls, and knew instantly what was coming. Mustering up all of her remaining strength, Patty booked, going back from where she came. It was no good. The demons were simply too fast, and were extremely hungry. Patty tripped over a stone and tumbled into a heap of mud, the demons now standing over her, drooling at the scent of the meal to come. Patty closed her eyes, and thought about seeing her mother, about seeing Dante. Before the hammer could fall, the insides of her eyelids lit up. Something was there. There was a pair of headlights coming straight at the demons.

"Hey! Why don't you try and intimidate me, mother fuckers!"

It was Mike. Sprays of Uzi 9mm rounds hit the demons fast and hard, one of them falling down next to Patty. The other three took off after the truck. One landed on top of the truck, but that was fine with Mike. He sped up, then punched the brakes, sending the demon flying. He then ran the demon over, leaving it in a dead heap of blood and tire marks. Mike stopped the truck and got out with a fully automatic M16. He dished out two mags, one for each remaining demon, and made his way over to Patty.

"Hey kid! You miss me?"

Patty got up and threw her arms around Mike. He welcomed her embrace, and put his coat around her.

"I thought I was a goner." she said.

"Not as long as I'm breathing." he replied. "Come on. We gotta go find Lady."

"But, we don't know where she is. How can we find her?"

"Well, I know the demons went south, but I'm really not trying to head _directly_ south. That spells death. I think most of the demons in the west were killed, so we can head west, then south, then back east. A lot less demons to deal with that way."

"Good idea. Well, let's get going!"

Lady woke up under a dark sky. The rain was still coming down. She knew because of the way it felt against her. She was completely naked, strapped to some unholy symbol.

"Hmm..." she heard that voice say again. "You truly are a fine specimen. I'm sure my master will love you." he said as he stroked her face. Lady spat in his, but earned only a smile.

"Fuck you... you fucking demon!" she snapped.

"No, but my master will do that to you." he began laughing sadistically.

Lady drew her attention to the large metal platform that had a pentagram carved into it.

"It's time for the ritual, my dear." the demon walked to the center of the pentagram and raised his arms, chanting some language Lady had never heard before. Out shot four towers of skulls and bones, raising about twenty feet above the platform. Then, a pair of large flying demons set something down on the towers, making it hover just over the platform. Lady couldn't quite see what it was, but it had two large rollers, very close together, decorated completely in spikes. Beneath the rollers was a large wire frame, that looked as if it were a strainer. The demon then clenched his fists, and the rollers began to move, both inward towards each other.

"Now, you watch, my dear, as this world comes to it's end!" the demon said as it walked back over.

There was a cliff that stood a bit higher than the rollers, and Lady began to grasp what was coming. The two flyers landed on the cliff, and began pulling humans out of the cave. There had to have been hundreds. Lady's stomach turned, as the demons began heaving the humans into the rollers, mashing them up into little pieces, spilling their blood down to the pentagram. The sky turned a dark purple, the rivers and waters of earth now full of blood. Hell on earth had come full circle, and there was no escape. Gandroth was wrong. This would be over, but not how it was supposed to be. This was the end.

I know, don't you hate how I just leave it there?! I have many ideas for the next chapter, so don't be scurred. It'll be here soon. R&R!


	6. Hell On Earth

Como estan, bitches?!

Hell On Earth

Mike was flying down the Arizona interstate. He remembered that the radio transmission had come from Texas, so he had to keep east. The land was barren, almost all desert.

"Mike, do we have anything to drink?" Patty complained.

"Yeah, there should be some bottled water in the cooler in the back. Get me one while you're at it." Mike replied.

Patty found the water after only a few seconds of searching. She was thirsty as hell.

"So, how far do you think we are from Lady?"

"I have no clue. All I know, or think I know, is that they're in Texas. I just pray she's still alive."

Patty grew a disgusted look on her face at the statement.

"Praying doesn't work. I've been praying the past month that everything will be OK, and it isn't. My mom's dead, Dante's dead, and Lady might be. Everyone I know is dead. It's like God doesn't even care. Maybe I shouldn't."

"Hey!" snapped Mike. "Don't you do that! Don't even start to lose faith now. If we don't have faith, we're dead. You have to want to live to survive now."

"Maybe I don't want to live."

Mike almost started to cry at hearing Patty say that. She was truly miserable. But, why wouldn't she be. She was barely twelve years old, and had to endure this. This... apocalypse.

"Here..." Mike began, removing the gold cross from around his neck. "I think you might need this more than I do." he placed it around Patty's neck. "If you ever have any doubt, if you're ever afraid, place this in your hand, close your eyes."

Patty never knew that Mike was this religious. He seemed like someone who cared only about drinking, but she was beginning to realize he was much deeper. She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Mike returned the smile, and continued his driving. He then decided it was time to light one. Taking the joint from the console, he took a lighter from his pocket and lit it, inhaling the potent marijuana.

"Mike, what is that?" Patty asked.

"Something you'd better stay the hell away from. You understand?"

"OK... but what is it?"

"Don't worry about it. It's no good."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Cause' I'm a piece of shit. Don't get the idea that I'm the type of person you should hang around if we get out of this mess."

"Why not? I like you. You're a really nice person."  
"Yeah, but I wasn't always. I used to be a son of a bitch. I was a big football and wrestling star in high school. All state defensive lineman, heavyweight state champ, and I took it all for granted. I shit on everyone who tried to get close to me, and I didn't care about anyone but myself. Then I got brought back down to earth."

"What do you mean?"

"In April of my senior year, I went to a party at one of my boys house. Did a lot of drinking, smoked an ounce of weed, then decided to see if I could drive home. Long story short, I drove my trailblazer into a tree and snapped my leg completely in half. Completely tore every ligament in my knee. The college that gave me a scholarship found out about it, and since I was never playing football again, canceled it, and I damn sure didn't have the smarts or money to make it in college."

"Mike... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was what I deserved. I didn't want anything to do with anyone. My parents kicked me out right after graduation, so I left PA and luckily one of my cousins got me into arms sales, then into weed sales, even though since then I don't sell weed anymore, I just smoke it. So trust me, I'm still not the model citizen. If the only thing that has gotten better about myself, then it has been my attitude towards other people and how I treat them. I'll be damned if you grow up to be the type of person I was, or am."

"Mike, I really don't think you're that bad of a person. I think what you did for me back there proves it."

"Thanks. That means a lot. Hmm, I wonder where the hell all the demons are. You'd think there'd be some more around here."  
"I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, guess you're right.

His coat ruffled in the wind, his blood now decorating the road. It was quiet now, though. He didn't have to fight anymore. He didn't have to go through the pain and suffering he had for so long. His task was finally over... or at least, that's what he thought.

"Dante..." that voice whispered over and over again. "Dante... can you hear me?"

Dante's eyes fluttered open. He was standing in a room that was completely white. Was this purgatory? Probably. Even heaven wouldn't accept him for what he was.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Then, the last person he ever thought would be before him appeared.

"Hello son." said Sparda.

"Well, look who it is? Finally decided to get a hold of me after all this time, huh?"

"I wish I wouldn't have had to."

"Well that figures, seeing how easily you gave up on your own two sons."  
"Dante, I swear, I thought you and Vergil were dead."

"Well, we both are now, so hey, we can all be one happy fucking family, can't we?"

Dante had always been bitter about his family. His mother was the only one he thought had goodness in her heart. Well, she was the only human in the family.

"Dante, I know it's been hard for you, and I know how much you want this to be over."  
"Oh, it's over, pops. It's way over."

"No it isn't, Dante. You have a job to do. You are the one who is charged with protecting earth."

"Says the man who killed himself to get away from it."

"Fine, Dante. Do what you want. Just know that Lady's, Patty's, and everyone elses blood is on your hands."

Sparda disappeared, but was soon replaced by another voice.

"Hey!" it said. Dante turned around to see Gandroth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Enjoying my permanent vacation, Gandroth. Just like you."  
"Oh, would you stop being such a little bitch! What's rule one of devil hunting?"

"...Stop being a pussy."

"Exactly! And let me tell you, ya' look like a giant pair of meat flaps from here. How the hell can a fucking pole kill you? Your stupid ass ain't dead, so wake the fuck up!"

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want to stay here."

"_Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want to stay here._" Gandroth mocked. "Maybe you're a fag! Do you have a swollen pair of ovaries or something? A severe tear in your uterus? God, you make me sick! Why are you now just deciding to give up?"

"Because we can't win this fight! It's impossible!"

"No, it's just highly fucking improbable. And if there's one thing I know about you, other than you are sexually addicted to Lady, is that you are too tough to give up under any circumstances."

Dante began to realize that Gandroth was right. He was too tough.

"And FYI, Lady's about to get fucked by demons, just so you know. That'll be followed by some torture and death."  
That got Dante's attention immediately.

"I think..." he began. "That I have other plans for them."

"Yes! He's back, ladies and gentlemen. One piece of advice; head south. And trust me, there is a light at the end of this tunnel. Now wake up!"

Gandroth slapped Dante across the face, and Dante awoke in Las Vegas, the pole still sticking through his heart. With one hand, Dante lodged it from his chest, and threw it up onto a building. He took Rebellion from his back, and headed south.

"I'm coming Lady."

The pentagram had nearly completely filled up with blood. It had taken a few hours. Lady was sickened by the sight of all those people being dumped into the rollers. She couldn't focus too much on that feeling, because the cold was consuming her. The rain drops turned to ice, as the temperature dropped drastically with the coming of night. She was shivering, her breaths visible in the air.

"Don't worry my dear." the axe wielding demon said. "You''ll soon be warmed by the touch of my master."

"I'd rather die." Lady replied.

"Oh, don't fret my dear. That will come to you soon enough." The bodies continued to fall into the rollers. The blood was pouring into the symbol. "You and your child." the demon said as he put his hand on Lady's stomach. She was indeed pregnant with Dante's child. She had no idea. Guess after years of unprotected sex it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Soon, this world will be ours."

Just then, a flash of gunfire was seen coming from the west. A few of the demons there, fell, as the axe wielder wandered what was going on.

"Remember me, fuckers?!"

It was Mike. He had a deploy-able 50 caliber machine gun, and was unloading on any and all demons he saw. There were tons of them, though. They had all gathered for the ritual. Mike tried his best to keep a strong distance from them while he fired, and for awhile succeeded. But it was only a matter of time before the others got to him. Mike's gun was knocked from his hands, and was bashed in his bad leg by one of the demons. Before they could kill him, the axe wielder ordered them to stop.

"Wait." it said as it approached Mike. "I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong you big ugly prick." Mike said.

"You have guts, human. I admire that. I think that you've earned a front row seat to the end of humanity."

The demons tossed Mike next to Lady. Though she was naked, Mike still managed to focus on her well being.

"You alright?" he said.

"As best I can be right now. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah me too."

"Where's Patty?"

"I left the truck about two miles away. She's inside."

"That's what you think, human." the axe wielder said.

"Patty!" Lady yelled.

The demon had a firm grip on Patty's hair, and was yanking her around like an animal.

"Let her go you bastard!" Lady cried.

Mike tried to get up, but simply could not walk. That leg had also been shot before, back against the demon mafia. The axe wielder laid Patty face down on a block. And raised his axe, two other demons holding Patty in place. Before his axe could drop, he turned around to see the pentagram light up. The last drops of blood needed had fallen.

"Now, you will see the true face of hell!" he laughed.

He raised his axe up again to take Patty's head off, but before he could swing, he was struck through the chest by a sword, and fell to the ground. The other two demons looked down, wandering what the hell had happened. Their answer came in the form of their heads getting smashed together, and their heads being locked off by the sword. Patty looked up to see the crimson coat, the platinum hair, the icy blue eyes.

"Dante!" she yelled.

Dante shot her a quick smile, and resumed the slaughter of the surrounding demons. He surprised himself at how easily he disposed of them. He was barely even touched. He began to see fear in some of the demons' eyes, which is very rare for them to show that emotion. Lady's eyes lit up as she saw her husband dispose of the creatures, while Mike sat by and yelled, "Yeah! That's what's up, bitches!"

Dante continued his dance of destruction, the demons falling all around him in puddles of blood. After a few more minutes, he finally killed the last of them. He then scooped up Patty with one arm, and walked over to Lady and Mike.

"Hey babe. Glad to see me?" he said to Lady as he unstrapped her. Lady through her arms around him, unable to hold back her tears.

"Dante, oh my God! I thought you were gone!" she cried.

Dante held the back of her head, moving it close to his chest. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"Well, looks like we took care of this." Dante said.

Not completely. The metal platform shattered, leaving a huge hole in the ground. The earth began to rumble, as a red light came from the hole. Dante knew something was coming. He took Rebellion and prepared for the worst, which was coming. Finally, from the hole came a dark angel, wielding a terrible sword, the number 666 carved into his forehead. It was him. It was Lucifer. Dante's grip tightened on his sword, as he felt himself changing again. This was on nothing but pure instinct. He assumed his devil form, and was now ready to challenge the devil himself. Neither combatants said a word.

"Is... is that-" Patty was interrupted.

"Pretty sure." Mike replied. Lady could only watch and hope. Her man against the most powerful entity of evil to ever exist. Dante threw everything and the kitchen sink at Lucifer, but it wasn't having enough effect. Though he was landing a few shots on the dark angel, it was landing more on him. After what felt like an eternity, the devil finally got the upper hand on Dante. He knocked his sword from his hands, and stabbed him in his stomach. Dante returned back to his human from, as the devil gave him an evil smile, and kicked him off of his blade, sending him flying. Dante landed in a pool of blood and pain, as Lucifer looked to the sky.

"God! You're last hope has failed you!"

"Dante!" the other three yelled.

Dante began to crawl towards Rebellion, his only means of salvation. Lucifer noticed, and walked over just as Dante got a hold of his sword. He stomped on his back, and Dante could feel the breath leave his lungs, and the feeling in his arms and legs vanish.

"Pathetic. Just like your father." Lucifer said. "I hope you enjoy dying knowing that your friends will follow closely behind, and your wife will become mine."

Dante's eyes narrowed. The nerve of this bastard. Dante rolled over, sending the devil stumbling. He took Rebellion and after receiving another stab to the chest from Lucifer, plunged Rebellion deep into his dark heart. He drove it as deep as he could, as he saw Lucifer's eyes widen.

"Dante, here!" Lady said as she threw Ebony to him, which was laying next to her the whole time.

Dante caught it without looking, and proceeded to shoot the devil in the face until the clip was empty. Dante pulled Lucifer's blade from his chest. He withdrew Rebellion as well, and made a quick rotation, locking the devils head off. As Lucifer lay on the ground, his spirit exited his body and head, and shot back down into the depths of hell.

"This isn't over, son of Sparda! You haven't seen the last of me!"

Dante then heard the cries of every demon on earth, as red lights flowed from across the globe down into the hole, following their master. The icy rain stopped, the blood returned to water, the purple haze of the clouds vanished, and for the first time in months, the clouds themselves disappeared. Dante collapsed in exhaustion, as he looked up to the starlit sky, the full moon shining brightly. He had done it. He had ensured the survival of humanity.

Lady and Patty ran over to fall on Dante.

"Dante, you did it!" they both yelled as they landed on him.

"Ahh, easy guys." Dante laughed. "That wasn't exactly a cake walk."

He held both of them in his arms, and enjoyed a moment of peace and tranquility. Mike was crawling over.

"Can we please go home now? I'm tired as hell, and I'm out of weed. This has been a fucking teerbs couple of months."

"Teerbs?" Dante asked.

"Teerbs. Short for terrible."

Patty shook her head.

"Hey babe, guess what?" Lady said

"What?" Dante asked.

Lady looked down to her stomach, then smiled at Dante.

"No way!" Dante yelled in excitement.

"Yep." Lady replied.

Dante threw his arms around Lady, and kissed her in pure happiness.

"That's awesome! You guys are gonna parents!" Patty said.

"Yeah, that's great. Just don't fuck each other in front of the kid!"

Dante, Lady, and Patty all blushed.

"When are you going to let that go?!" Dante yelled.

"Never! Now carry my fat ass to the truck and let's get the hell out of this depressing-ass place."

The four made their way over to the truck, and headed east. They headed home.

Holy fucking shit! Epic Chapters Incorporated over here. For the love of God, review! This took foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! And no, this isn't the end. Much Love!


	7. The Window Burns

OK. Shit is rolling now. You wanna' know why? Cause' we gonna' rock down to electric avenue, and then we'll take it higher.

Ideas are already stirring for the sequel, and it will be the crossover with Diablo mentioned in my profile. But before that, I've got some major inspiration for a five part love story between Dante and Lady (big fucking surprise there). It will be based off of five songs from Incubus, because they fucking rock. But anyway, enjoy!

The Window Burns

The ride home was a journey of journeys. Dante wasn't quite sure how he was staying awake. Lady was cuddled up in his coat, resting her head on his right arm. Mike lay in the back with his bad leg lying in Patty's lap. The only thing not driving them all to the edge was Mike's CD that was playing. Dante was beginning to feel a bit queasy. He hadn't had much to eat in the past few days, and his multiple wounds weren't exactly in a rush to heal. Perhaps it was the pain that kept him focused. Regardless, he felt like shit, and Mike's constant asking of, "How far are we?" was beginning to piss him off.

"Mike, for the eleventeen thousandth time, I don't know. Take your vicodin and shut up." Dante said.

"Ooo, good idea!" Mike said, taking another pill from his pocket. Lady rolled her eyes. "I saw that! Don't you think that I didn't!"

"Mike, I swear to God, I will pull this fucking truck over and break your other leg." Dante snapped.

He was in a position next where he had to. The truck rolled over a dead skunk in the middle of the road, and the stench was unbearable.

"Aww, pull this bitch over." Mike complained.

Dante did, and got out to investigate the smell. The stink made Dante gag, as he scraped the animal off of the tire with his bare hands. Before he could through it away, he threw up all over the side of the road.

"What the fuck, man?!" Mike said. "Now I'ma throw up."

"You throw up in here you won't have to worry about having kids in the future." Lady warned.

After gathering himself and tossing the road kill, Dante got back in the truck.

"OK, I'm hungry as hell. What do we have?" Dante asked.

Patty looked in the cooler and pulled out a pack of hard salami.

"Hey Dante, how far do you think you can get that down your throat?" Mike joked.

"Not as far as you, Mike." Dante quickly replied.

The other three finally fell asleep. Dante saw Lady's eyes moving, indicating that she was dreaming. Hopefully not about the past few days. Hopefully about better, happier times. Roll The Bones from Rush came onto the CD, and Dante found himself getting quite lost in the lyrics. They began to make him reflect on the past few months, what his and everyone's purpose in life was.

_Why are we here? Because we're here, roll the bones. Roll the bones._

_Why does this happen? Because it happens, roll the bones. Roll the bones._

This really touched home with Dante. He had rolled the bones his whole life, and when he thought deeply about it, he wouldn't have had it any differently. He never let anything just come to him. What he wanted, he went and got it. He was married to his best friend and only true love, and they were about to have a child together. They were such a strong, loving team, and they would never ever be apart, no matter what.

They finally arrived at the city a couple of days later. Dante dropped Patty and Mike off at Mike's and headed back to Devil May Cry. Mike took Patty into his house and showed her to the bedroom. It was walled with awards and mementos from better days. An All State Defensive Lineman award, a State gold medal, his old jersey.

"You sleep here, kiddo."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I always take the couch in the garage. See you in the morning."

Relaxation. Something Patty had missed. Mike couldn't have been that bad of a person. No way. Not the way he had taken care of her.

Home. Such a welcoming place. They walked in with their arms around each other, smiles on their faces. Things would get better. Amidst all the shit that had happened, they would get better.

"I never appreciated til' now how much I love this place." Dante said.

"Yeah, me too." Lady said.

They made their way upstairs and into the shower. They both needed it after months of filth and sweat. They let the hot water soothe them, as they shared a long, tender kiss. They're hands ran along each others' backs, their wet bangs entwined. As they made their way from the comforting warmth of the shower, they bothered not getting dressed. They fell upon each other into their bed, Lady lying face down, her head resting against the soft pillow. Dante decided to do something he had been fantasizing about for years. He loved Lady's ass. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen besides her face. It was just absolutely perfect. He rested his head on it, pushing against it like a cat against a fist. Lady then flushed when she felt his tongue inject itsself between her cheeks, and began licking its way around. At first, she didn't know what to make of it, but as he continued, she began to enjoy it. She loved how he loved her ass. It was her means of control over him, and she took that to her advantage. She quickly turned him over and mounted him, setting herself on his throbbing hardness. He purred at the feeling of encasement around his length. Lady pushed her hand hard down on his wounds, creating an impossible mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Ahhhhh." he moaned.

Lady began rocking her hips into Dante, as he did his best to grind his upwards. His hands had a firm hold on her ass, as she was going at a slow pace. He didn't mind. They were both too tired for extreme sex, and decided to savor this slow, caring sex as a reward for a job well done. Dante suckled on Lady's breasts whenever she bent down. His hands moved so squeeze her flat abdomen. He then realized he'd better enjoy this, because with the baby coming they wouldn't be fucking until it came. He could wait, though, and so could she.

"Ah-Ahhhhhhhh" Lady moaned as her fluids rushed past Dante's length, causing his to shoot up into her. She rested upon Dante, her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you to." he replied

Happiness. Finally, after all these months, it had came. They were safe.

For now.

OK, have a bonus chapter coming, and it will be a comic relief. Reviews Por Favor!


	8. A New Era

Last chapter. Not really a scene setter for the sequel, but you should get a few laughs. Enjoy!

A New Era

Nine months later...

"Shit! The son bitch is low on gas!" Mike yelled as he flew through the streets of the city.

"Why the fuck wouldn't you go to the gas station?!" Dante yelled.

"We don't have that kind of time, motha-fucka!"

"Oh God, my water just broke!" Lady screamed.

"Damn it, all over the fucking interior." Mike complained.

"The interior of your car sucks any ways. Just shut up and drive!" Dante yelled.

The three were at Devil May Cry just hanging out. Lady felt pressure on her stomach, and they jumped in Mike's truck and headed for the hospital. It was quite a drive, and there was only one route to get there. As they got about halfway, they saw that the bridge had been taken out, leaving no possible way to get there.

"This isn't happening. Not now. Not during sweeps week." Mike started, referencing Bruce Almighty. "NOT DURING SWEEPS WEEEEEEEEEEK!" he yelled as he bounced up and down around the steering wheel.

"What the hell are we going to do now?!" Dante yelled.

"My place is about ten minutes away. That's our only option." Mike said.

"AHHHH" Lady yelled as she forced out another push, lying on Mike's couch.

"I think a few more will do it hon, just stay strong." Dante said. "Mike, hold her hand."

Mike grasped Lady's hand as she readied herself for another push.

"AHHHHH" she screamed as she pushed again.

"Jesus Christ, my hand! Owww!" Mike said as he felt his hand being crushed in Lady's

"I see the head!" Dante said. "One more Lady! Just breath!"

"AHHHHHHHH" Lady cried out, Mike collapsing to the floor from the pain in his hand.

"I go it!" Dante said, holding up the little new born, Lady now resting her head back on the pillow, relieved from pressure and pain. "It's a little girl!"

Dante handed the baby to Lady, then stroked her sweaty bangs. "Good job, babe."

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself." she laughed, referring to Dante's delivering skills.

"Yeah, I didn't do anything, it's cool." Mike said, rolling his eyes as he lit up a cigarette. "God, is there anything better?"

"She's so beautiful." Lady said as she looked into her child's bright blue eyes. "What should we call her?"

"...Krystal." Dante said with a smile. "Yeah. It fits."

"Krystal it is." Lady said. "Hey little one."

The baby looked up to Lady and Dante's eyes, and smiled.

"Aww." Dante said.

"Yeah, this is cute as hell, good thing my FUCKING HAND IS BROKE!" Mike yelled.

"Shut up you fucking little bitch, your hand's fine. Just smoke a joint and you'll be fine." Dante said.

"That's a good idea!" Mike said, rolling up a rather large J.

"At least open a window, please. I'm not trying to get the baby high on her first day." Lady said.

"True statement. How the hell did Patty sleep through this?" Mike asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure she'll be very excited to see the kid." Dante said.

"Hey," Lady said to Dante. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

The two hunters embraced each other and their new baby. Things were indeed looking up. For the first time in over a year, life was good. They hoped it would remain that way forever.

THE END MOTHA FUCKAS! Sequel will be here after some other shit. Be patient, take it slow, and let the good times roll. REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	9. SOUNDTRACK 2!

SOUNDTRACK 2, MUH BITCHES!

Dante's Theme – Seasons – The Veer Union – Against The Grain

Lady's Theme – I'm Made Of Wax, Larry. What Are You Made Of? – A Day To Remember – Homesick

Mike's Theme – Hey Man, Nice Shot – Filter – Short Bus

The Devil's Theme – The Heretic Anthem – Slipknot – Iowa

Prologue – Iowa – Slipknot – Iowa

Initial Battle – Frantic – Metallica – St. Anger

Raid On Area 51 – Hangar 18 – Megadeth – Rust In Peace

Mike's Arrival – Hits From The Bong – Cypress Hill

Sex Scene – Interstate Love Song – Stone Temple Pilots – Purple

Radio Tower – The Night – Disturbed – Indestructible

The Jump – Learn To Fly – Foo Fighters – There Is Nothing Left To Lose

Las Vegas Battle – Scum Of The Earth – Rob Zombie – The Sinister Urge

Dante's Death – In The End – Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory

Area 51's Destruction – Them Bones – Alice In Chains – Dirt

Mike Saves Patty – Fuel – Metallica – Reload

Unholy Ritual – Mein Teil – Rammstein – Reis, Reis

Dante And Sparda Talk – Dead Souls – Nine Inch Nails – The Crow Soundtrack

Mike Crashes The Ritual – Lightning Strikes – Cypress Hill – IV

Dante's Return – Die Dead Enough – Megadeth – The System Has Failed

The Devil Arrives – Ich Will – Rammstein – Mutter

The Final Battle – Sulfur – Slipknot – All Hope Is Gone

Earth's Return To Normality – Black Hole Sun – Soundgarden – Superunknown

Ride Home – Roll The Bones – Rush – Roll The Bones

Sex Scene 2 – Lazy Eye – Silversun Pickups - Carnebus


End file.
